


Don’t piss off killua

by KilluaZoldick



Category: corn - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Man Hunt, brohemian rhapsody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: WARNING! If you haven’t read brohemian rhapsody, written by corn, then don’t read this! It will make no sense and the fic is amazing so go read it!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Don’t piss off killua

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corn/gifts).



Gon had just written the starting message of the man hunt into the group of participants. Well all but killua, that is.

Why he had blocked killuas number was a secret (because I don’t know myself, and it’s up to corn to write that part)

He pressed ‘send’ and the war was officially taking place, in the forest located just outside town.

Boomerang in hand and cowboy hat hanging around his neck, Gon was ready to kick some ass! 

Kurapika, Leorio, Zushi and retz had all formed an alliance with him. Kurapika was fixated on eliminating (or in his own words “destroying” or “murdering”) chrollo and his mean girls team.

However Leorio and retz had been murdered right away.

His phone was beeping every now and then with people writing their defeats to him, he also had to write it all to the group. He never even noticed when the blond bitch ran off, not until Zushi commented on it. 

25 minutes after Kurapika had texted him all his murders, he was back by their side.

Kurapika held his phone up to Gons face, to which Gon saw a picture of chrollo burritoed up in a sleeping bag (that god knows where came from) tied to a tree.

He looked up at kurapikas shit eating grin, eyes wide. How had Kurapika managed to tie up chrollo who was quite legit twice the size of him. Never before had he been more terrified his whole life.

Or so he thought, because 45 minutes later, he was at the rink of death.

“HOLY SHOES! ZUSHI WATCH OUT!” Gon screamed to no use, Zushi had already been stabbed by the machete.

“RUN! SAVE YOURSELF! I LOVE YOU BRO!” Zushi screamed back dramatically, the back of his hand on his forehead. “NO HOMO!” He added mere seconds later.

The last thing Gon saw, was a faint blond head running towards the (very hot) bleach-haired boy.

He barely got away, but somehow all his stunts he had performed earlier in life, helped him out. He managed to run through the forest and parkour (or whatever you could call it) away.

He hid next to a broken tree, completely out of breath and turned on by the glare killua had given him. How killuas whole upper-face had turned somewhat black and his eyes had died into a darker blue, was a mystery. But Gon would lie if he said it wasn’t extremely hot.

He had only had time to write half his message about Zushis death into the group, so he finished it up.

He got a new text after a few minutes, Kurapika had been defeated. Had killua taken down Kurapika all by himself? If so, Gon was starting to regret blocking him.

He started to write Kurapikas death into the group but was interrupted by no other than killua.

Gon (the coward he is) ran. Screaming like a baby on fire as he ran all he could.

Luckily he managed to get away again, but this time he was in defense mode, making sure killua wouldn’t sneak up on him again.

It didn’t take long for more deaths to tick in and gon was absolutely terrified at killuas kill streak. In fact he barely even noticed when feitan had sneaked up on him, umbrella in hand.

His whole body did a flip and he accidentally smacked feitan with his boomerang. He apologized countless times and feitan just brushed him off. At the same time he got another message and realized it was now only killua, Hazama and himself left in the hunt.

Talking about Hazama, he heard a scream not very far away, that most definitely belonged to him. Seconds later Hazama texted in his defeat.

It was now only Gon and killua left and gon already knew what was about to go down. So he ran away from feitan and deeper into the forest.

“Don’t you dare run again, you little shit!” Killua yelled from afar. 

Gon: O GOD O FUCK

“Got you now” killua said in a threatening voice, that made Gon shiver. 

“MERCY!” Gon yelped to no use. Killua had already pushed him to the ground and when Gon tried to crawl backwards, killua sat down on his stomach.

“Stupid! As if I would ever have mercy on you!” Killua said teasingly and gon was glad he didn’t sit mere inches further down on him.

“Not even in bed?” Gon pouted, he loved teasing killua, especially when he got to see the fire truck red spread on killuas face.

“Fuck you” killua said as he hit Gon with the fake machete. Gon let out a loud moan.

“Only if you ask nicely” he smiled innocently up at killua, who had now become more red than Elmo himself.

Killua started to wack his machete on Gons head, meanwhile Gon was just fake moaning louder and louder like some bad voiced over porn.

“If you don’t stop that, I will murder you” killua said to no use, because Gon was nothing but enjoying killuas blushy face.

“Oh fuck, hit me harder daddy” Gon moaned out loud enough for everyone to hear. Killua did as Gon told and hit Gon with his actual fist.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to all of the piss family


End file.
